potcolootingfandomcom-20200215-history
Guide To Looting Gold
Here is a guide to looting gold. 1 First, play Blackjack. This is the most essential way to stuffing your coin purse with those wonderful shiny doubloons. Initially, you must be fairly good at cheating, and have a little more than a few cheat cards up your sleeve. Next, after checking your inventory of "helpful cards" prior to sitting down, sit down, and check the cards you have. If one of your cards is a 10 or over, you're in luck. Swiftly swap the other card with an ace of any kind, and, if you succeed, you will get 1,250 gold at once. Remember to stand up after every win, because if you are sitting the whole time, every time you successfully cheated, and the dealer catches you, you lose everything you won in that one sitting. This way, if you are caught, you won't lose all that gold you cheated so hard for. Hint: If you are caught, get up as fast as you can, and quickly run out the door. If you do it fast enough, you don't go to jail, however, there is a glitch that makes you hear all the sounds in jail, and you cannot draw weapons. This is due to the fact that the computer believes you re in jail, though you aren't. To escape tis glitch, log out, but when you log back on, you will be in jail. 2 Ships. Often known as, "Plundering!" this is often very rewarding, especially if you get a Loot Skull Chest. People have often gotten the Lost Sword of El Patron, but more importantly, it's the only way to obtain items of the Admiral's Cutlass and Admiral's Sabre sets. Also, some people like to keep going until they have a hull laden with those delightfully valuable Royal Chests, and maybe a Skull Chest to top it off. Tis can be a very profitable and fun way to level up while at the same time putting enough gold in your pocket to finally buy that new ship you stare at in awe near the shipwright or than stylish piece of garb that will make all your friends awed and envious. 3 Selling things. To many this is naught but a last resort, unless, for example, you had two of the same Famed items, and you sold one of them. This is a somewhat undiscovered way to put some decent gold in your pocket. 4 Fishing. It takes a while to level up, but when you do you can catch bigger fish and end up with as much as 250+ gold per catch, plus 100+ rep each fish. This can earn you very large amounts of money, if you do it for about 45 minutes to an hour. This does not particularly stick out to many a buccaneer, so it is a bit of an unrecognized way to earn gold quickly. Many pirates unfairly say it is for "noobs", because it is something low level and Basic Access Players like to do. This is an unfair statement. Category:Guide Category:Looting Tip